


Let me remind you

by FluffyKittenKaya99



Category: marc marquez - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MotoGP, marc marquez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKittenKaya99/pseuds/FluffyKittenKaya99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one shot I wrote before I went to bed :)<br/>It's originally for my friend and I did not state the girl's name.<br/>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me remind you

I woke up to gentle fingers going through my hair, soft fingers gently touching my skin, cheeks and going back to my hair, playing with it. "Stop that..." I said and turned my head to the pillow. I never liked people touching my hair too much and he knew that, he just loved to do it. And annoy me. That was his full time job.  
"Never." he said with his morning voice that gave me shivers even now, after 2 years of waking up to it every day.  
"I'll shave my head." I whined.  
"I'll keep touching you."  
"Fuck you."  
"Yes, please!" I heard his slight laugh and the wide smile on his lips.  
I shot my eyes open, looking directly at him, as his fingers were travelling down my body, eventually coming town to my ass, squeezing it hard, digging his fingers into my skin.  
"I said stop that!" I said with a firmer voice, but he was deaf for my attempts on stopping him.  
He looked down as I noticed we slept naked again, something we got used to because we travelled a lot to hotter places. He slipped lower, head under the sheets and I had to grab his hair as his lips touched my boobs. His tongue flickered over my nipples, making them hard instantly. He grinned at my sensitivity to him and his abilities.  
"Do I have to remind you of how much fun we have?" he said with a low voice, making me completely wet as his finger made me spread my legs. I wanted to scream out "YES PLEASE!" as he disappeared under the sheets and the next thing I could feel was his tongue down there on the sweet spots of my body.  
"Marc... Please..." I was already nearing the edge, when he surprised me with 2 fingers, making me growl with satisfaction.  
"You want more, don't you?" he came back up and I could feel his erection directly above me, tip nearing me.  
"I always do, Marc!" I heard myself scream of pleasure as he entered me gently at first but not stopping, not even for a second to get my body used of something that big inside of it. I wrapped my legs around him and I wanted to kiss him, but the pleasure of his teeth biting my neck paralysed my entire body. He moved his hips faster and faster, finally letting go of my neck and looking into my eyes. His eyes were dark as the night, lusty and so beautiful. I pulled his hair and messed it up completely as he was thrusting hard into me, faster and faster.  
"Marc, I'm co-..."  
"Wait!" he hissed, looking concentrated. He went even harder than before and I had to stop myself from tipping over the edge too soon, before he allowed me to. "NOW!" he screamed, I let go of myself, reached an amazing orgasm, sending fireworks through my body and after a few seconds, he slowed down.  
He was leaning on his arms and had his eyes closed as I felt his liquids inside me. "Fuck, I love you." he said, barely moving his mouth.  
"I love you too, Marc." I whispered, not really feeling powerful enough to talk. He collapsed onto me and I could feel his deep breathing, still trying to calm down.  
I noticed I still had my fingernails in his skin on his back because I came so hard I completely let go of myself. I put my hands onto his cheek, making him look at me. "So fucking much." I pulled him up for another kiss, no tongue action this time.  
He rolled off of me and just laid there, looking at the ceiling first but then closing his dark brown eyes. I put my hand into his hair, trying to comb it so it looked decent but nothing worked, it was just too messy. Not that I cared that much, I kind of liked it like this.  
"Did I remind you?" he slightly smiled, the way he always did just for me.  
"I never forgot." I pulled him into another kiss before collapsing on his chest and listening to his slowing heart beat and calming breathing.


End file.
